Love:Me and you
by Bexilol
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's daughter has time traveled to the year 2007, the year before her parents graduated, how will she cope with going to high school with her own parents?
1. Prolouge

Love is never easy, especially when one of you has time traveled from the future...

My Mom and Dad met at a teen party hosted by the ski resort that they were both staying at, when they both unwilling did karaoke for the first time.

Then my Mom moved to my Dad's hometown, and the rest is history.


	2. Chapter One

I was having dinner with my family, like everyone does at some point in their life, but it wasn't a normal family dinner, it was like a family event with all the extended family and friends were invited to come, because it was my birthday.

It was my 16th birthday, and all I wanted was a big family gathering, because we didn't really get to see everybody that often, well that and I didn't want to have a party where people my age would've snuck in alcohol.

It was going good until the earth started shaking, everywhere went foggy, then everyone was screaming.

I eventually passed out from dizziness, and the next thing I remember is waking up in Dad's old bedroom at Grandma and Granddad's house, so I stood up.

The next thing I knew was that I saw my teenaged Dad, which freaked me out, because shit like that doesn't ever happen.

"Am I high?"

"No Kiddo, you've just time traveled"

"How the fuck are you so calm?!"

"Because I'm the parent here Emmy, also language"

"Of course, so are you the only person that knows about me?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"I think you might want to take a seat"

So I sat down on the bed, bracing myself for something.

"I want you to state what you know so far"

"That I somehow managed to time travel"

"Ok, us Boltons have been able to time travel for generations, however, it is usually pasted on through the males-"

"So what am I?"

"The anomaly Emmy"

"How do I go back?!"

"You can't, that's what makes this so complicated"

I wanted to scream at Dad, I wanted to tell him how wrong he was, but I couldn't, because I somehow knew that it was true.

"Dad, is it weird that I call you Dad?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because now we're technically the same age"

"Well, to answer your question, no, but you call me whatever you're comfortable calling me"

"Ok"


	3. Chapter Two

So now that I was all caught up with what the fuck was going on, Dad and I now had to figure out how I was going to go to high school without anybody knowing that I was from the future.

"Dad, what do you want me to call you at School?"

"Troy, maybe even Bolton if you feel weird about calling me Troy"

"Cool, what are we telling people about me?"

"That you're a cousin"

"Wait, does Grandad work there?"

"Yeah he does, and yes he knows that you're from the future"

I was a little surprised, but then I remembered that Grandad was a Bolton, therefore he would know about time travel.

"Wait, where did you time travel from?"

"Me?"

"Yeah Dad, you?"

"The 1960's"

"So that's how you know the pop quiz answers about the 60's"

"Yeah"

"So who is Grandad actually to you?"

"My younger brother"

"So he's technically my Uncle?"

"There's no technically about it Emmy"

We sat in silence for about a minute, because I was letting all of the information sink into my brain.

"When do I start East High?"

"Tomorrow"

"Can you drive me?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask me Baby"

"Thanks Old man"


	4. Chapter Three

It was my first day at East High, and we were in Dad's old, falling apart pickup truck.

"You nervous Emmy?"

"Maybe"

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart, you'll be fine, and if not I'll beat the fuckers up"

"And you wonder where I get my swearing problem from?"

"Smartass"

I started giggling at Dad's antics, because it was that kind of banter that reminded me of my childhood.

"Why do you still have her?"

"Because she was my first car in '62"

"But she's falling apart"

"She was also your Grandpa's before he died"

"Oh, I'll help you fix her if you want"

Even though Dad from this time has only been a Dad for less than 48 hours, he has all the questions down.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course"

"You'd let me know if something was up, wouldn't you?"

"Of course"

That was a little white lie, because my Mom also went to East High, and I didn't think that I could keep the fact that she died during my childhood from Dad for very long.

So not only was I going to high school with my parents, I also had to hide a fucking death from them too!, I was hoping that this shit wouldn't turn into a disastrous shitshow.

Dad pulled up at East High, but he wasn't making a move to go in, which freaked me out a little bit.

"Are we not going in?"

"We're 20 minutes early so that we can go through your timetable"

"Is that so you can figure out how many classes I have with the Wildcats?"

"No, I know that already"

"How?"

"Because I have friends in high up places"

"Ass kisser"

Dad just crossed his arms and laughed it off, which confused me a little, but I wasn't gonna say anything.

Dad then started listing off who I had which Classes with, and I had all of the Wildcats 3rd period, the last period before lunch.

3rd period was uneventful, however at lunch when I went to see the bulletin board, I accidentally bumped into a cute blonde girl who was wearing lots of pink and sparkly stuff, and I spilt her food all over her, I swear that everyone around us gasped.

"Shit!, I am so sorry, I have spare clothes if you want some"

"Thank you, I appreciate that..."

"Emmy"

"Sharpay"


	5. Chapter Four

Dad and I were on the way home in the same falling apart pickup truck, since it was the end of the school day.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was alright, though I bumped into Sharpay and spilled her food all over-"

"Oh shit, did she yell at you?"

"No, she was pretty cool about it"

"Are you sure her name was Sharpay?"

"Yeah, she was wearing obnoxiously Pink sparkly things"

"Yeah that's her, sorry Sweetheart, I'm just baffled is all"

I was surprised by what Dad said, I gave him a baffled look.

"Why are you baffled?"

"She's known as the ice queen, the last time someone spilled food on her, it was your Mom, and let's just say it wasn't pretty"

"Will she know?"

"Uhhhh, not yet Baby, she doesn't even know that I've time traveled"

"The fuck Dad, wait, it's 2007, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You've been going out with her for ion a year!, get your shit together, will ya"

Then the old, falling apart pickup truck decided to stop working, because was seriously old in 2007, let alone 2027.

We both got out of the pickup truck, because Dad went to fix it and I felt bad just sitting there on my ass.

"Ah fuck, Emmy Sweetheart, can you pass me the toolbox"

"Sure Dad"

"Thanks, I don't know why it keeps cutting out like that?"

"Have you tried the gearbox?"

"No, I haven't actually Baby, you definitely got your Mom's brain"

I tried not to react to drastically to it, because I wasn't gonna spill my guts about Mom dying.

Dad eventually fixed the old, not quite falling apart now pickup truck, which I was relieved about, so we got back in, and Dad read my mood like he was psychic.

"Hey, Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I promise"

"That's kinda sounds like bullshit"

"Well there's nothing wrong Dad"


	6. Chapter Five

Yeah, Dad still didn't believe me when I said that there was nothing wrong, because he kept watching me like a hawk.

I could tell because Dad's not that good at being subtle about his worries, but I guess if you have a famous 'Dad gut feeling' then I'd like them to be able to tell too.

"Dad, why do you keep looking at me as though I could break?"

"Because I'm scared that I'm going to fuck up everything up Sweetheart, that and you're apparently very clumsy, which causes you more harm than good"

"(Snorts), yeah, I'm actually surprised that I didn't fuck up more shit today"

"That doesn't make me feel any better about being your father Emmy"

I offered Dad a hug, because while they're not my favourite thing to give or receive, I knew that Dad loved a good hug.

"Thank you Sweetie"

"Just don't expect it often you old git, hugs aren't my forté"

"And you still gave me one in a time of need, aw Baby girl, you are just so adorable"

I then let go of the hug, because I had just given the longest hug of my life.

"I wouldn't go that far Daddy"

"I'm pretty sure that I have never in my entire life done something I don't like just to cheer anyone up"

"You don't have any qualms about hugs though"

Dad crossed his arms into a b boy stance, looked me in the eyes and said this.

"Sure, I don't have any qualms about hugs, and that means that I have it pretty easy in life Baby girl, but you wouldn't see me touching a fucking clown because they freak me the fuck out, and at the end of the day Emmy, you gave me a hug even though you don't like them, if that's not you being adorable and selfless, then I don't know what would"


	7. Chapter six

I was in Chemistry with Mr Black, which was meh, but I had my Mom as a lab partner, even if she didn't know that she gave birth to me.

The lesson itself was uneventful, it was what happened after that was interesting... kinda, because Jimmy 'Rocket Man' had decent eyeballs apparently.

"Woah!, Gabriella, is this your sister?"

"No Jimmy, she's Troy's cousin Emmy"

"Oh that's totally cool, you can call me Rocket man"

"Cool"

I was thankful when he eventually stopped chatting and went to his next class, Mom was a little concerned about me, because even though she didn't know it, she was mother henning, since that's what Mom's do.

"Do you want me to take you to your next class?"

"Yes but only if it's not out of your way or anything like that"

"(Laughs), don't worry, I'm just next door to where you're going"

"Well then, uh, thank you, Gabriella"

"It's no problem at all, I remember what it's like to be the new girl"

We eventually got to where I needed to be, and I wasn't late, and holy shit that was rare for me.

"Thank you again for getting me to class"

"You're welcome"


	8. Chapter Seven

The end of the day finally came, and I was fucking grateful for the bell, because it was less people to try and not spill the beans to about Mom's death.

Yeah, that's what I thought, but I then found out that Dad was gonna throw a house party, which wasn't my shit, you know.

"Dad, I know that it might sound, uh, well, weird or abnormal, but, uh, uhh, why have a house party?"

"To introduce you to everyone of course"

"Socialising isn't a, um, strong suit of mine"

"You'll be fine Sweetheart, and if anyone gives you unwanted attention, just kick the fuckers in the dick, and if they still don't understand that it's unwanted, I will kick the fuckers in the dick, and if they still don't understand, I won't be responsible for whatever happens to them at hand"

"Thanks Dad"

"Don't mention it Baby"

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, and nothing had happened at that point in time, and I know that Dad didn't mean any harm to me with the house party, but I always panic about going out with people and now instead they were going to be in my house.

We were in Dad's pickup truck, driving home, I must have been fidgeting around because Dad pulled over.

"Eleanor, I know that I'm not used the parenting thing and all, but what is bothering you, and don't say nothing because we both know that's bullshit"

I knew that Dad had his famous gut feelings and shit, but I didn't expect them to be that good at 17, and honestly it was getting too close for comfort.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmy, don't play dumb with me, I know that you don't want to talk about it which is why you keep saying that you're fine when you're clearly not, and I've noticed that whenever I mention that you're like your Mom, you flinch"

"Dad, I don't want to fucking talk about it, I just want to go home"

"Did she leave?"

"Not by choice"

"So she was kidnapped?"

"No!, goddamn it!, she was fucking murdered in a fucking bank robbery because some fuckers were greedy little shits!, and that's why I don't like people fucking touching me!, are you happy now?!"

Dad flitches a little when I yelled 'are you happy now', but I just wanted the topic of conversation to stop, but after I saw Dad flitch, I felt terrible, so I burst into tears, but that just made Dad feel worse.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

I actually hugged Dad and snuggled into his shoulder.


	9. Chapter Eight

I had been pacing along the top of the stairs for the past hour, because it was either pacing or puking my guts up, and I didn't want to puke, so I paced.

A couple of minutes later and Dad waltzed up the stairs like nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, like he wasn't going to host a house party for the entire grade.

"Kiddiwink, what seems to be the problem?"

"You haven't invited Jimmy, have you?"

"You mean Rocket man"

"Yes"

"Yeah I have, why?"

"He noticed that I look like Mom today"

"Oh, that could be a problem"

"No shit"

I went quiet after that, not knowing what to say next.

"Baby, you still haven't told me what's wrong"

"I, uh, well, do you know what Anxiety is?"

"No, I can't say that I do Sweetheart"

"Well, uh, in short, I constantly have the feeling of being anxious all the time, so much so that it's considered a mental illness, and I have social anxiety, which means that I'm constantly being anxious about being social"

I was waiting for Dad to yell or cry, or something like that, but it never came.

"Shit!, a house party would drive it through the roof, I'm so sorry Sweetheart, I didn't know-"

"I know Daddy, I was meaning to tell you earlier but I, I, I couldn't find the words to say"

The feeling that I wanted to puke then came back at me full force, so I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts up, hearing soft footsteps behind me, I knew Dad was behind me, obviously trying to see if he could help.

"Is this part of the Anxiety thing?, wait, it's ok, I'll call it off-"

"No, you can't-"

"Hey, would you feel comfortable at a house party?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, if anyone asks why then we'll just say that you were sick and they'll understand"

"No because I'll have to face a house one day-"

"Today's not that day, ok Baby"

"Ok, Pj's and a movie?"

"I can do that"


	10. Chapter Nine

I woke up on the couch the next morning, I panicked when I didn't see anyone else because I temporarily forgot that Dad had actually cancelled the house party.

When I was about to yell for Dad was when I realised that Dad had actually cancelled the house party, so I picked up the blanket that was on me, wrapped it around me and wandered into the kitchen/dining area.

"Morning Munchkin"

"Morning"

"Sleep ok?"

"Meh, it was sleep"

"We will need to go and talk to a therapist about anxiety medication-"

"They don't always work"

"(Sighs), not all medication will work for everyone Baby, that much I know from the limited medical research that had been done before I time traveled, (sighs), I only want to help you cope with your anxiety"

I sat down at the kitchen island countertop, and I knew that Dad was coming from a parental point of view, but it didn't make going to a therapist any easier.

"It's just really hard to talk to someone I don't know about it"

"Is there anything I can do to ease that?"

"Go in with me?"

"I can do that Baby"

I wasn't expecting that answer, but then again Dad at 17 wasn't exactly what I had expected, though I couldn't tell you what I was expecting.

"Thank you"

"(Kisses my forehead), you don't have to thank me Sweetheart, it's just part of the job"

"What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes but without the beacon, if that's not too much to ask"

"I can do that, but give me a couple minutes since I can't make it appear out of thin air"

"I thought you were a time lord"

"I guess that I've watched Doctor Who with you at one point or something"

"I haven't watched a lot of it but I've seen bits and pieces"


	11. Chapter Ten

So Dad and I were waiting outside the therapist office, because apparently Dad had contacts that let us skip the fucking waiting list.

"What's with your leg?"

I didn't even realise that my leg was bouncing like crazy until Dad pointed it out.

"Uh, I do that sometimes when I'm really anxious, though I don't realise that I do it unless someone tells me"

"Do you want to hold my hand Sweetheart?"

"But I don't want to break it Daddy"

"You won't break my hand Emmy, anyway even if you did break my hand, which you won't, it wouldn't be the most ridiculous reason why I broke a bone Sweetheart, ok"

"Ok"

So I put my hand on Dad's hand and then squeezed it real tight, because the anxiety that was coursing through my body had me in a near panic attack state.

"Baby, you need to slow down your breathing, ok"

"But I, I, I can't Dad"

"Breathe in, and breathe out, and again"

So I kept breathing in-sync with Dad, Dad was over exaggerating his breathing for me to follow, I don't know if he did it because he knew to or because he guessed to, but I appreciated it.


	12. Chapter Eleven

After we went to the therapist office and got the drugs that I needed, Dad drove us to a breakfast place in town.

It was an old diner that I suspect was around since the 50's, Dad seemed right at home with it, but I totally didn't say that to him because I feel like he would've been properly insulted.

So we were sat at a table, waiting for our order to be taken, when Dad started a conversation.

"You feeling any better?"

"Kinda"

"I guess that's a start, pancakes?"

"Yes please"


End file.
